


茸米R·性感折磨

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 乔鲁诺 - Fandom, 米斯达, 茸米 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: ooc警告，调教慎入给阿C的生日礼物！！！祝C神生日快乐~病娇茸×骚气米的鬼畜爱调教、药、鞭挞、粗口警告，永远到达不了涉爆的真实！！！前面一点吵架小刀刀但是其实是大锅甜肉嘿嘿嘿迫害米4的车车，代表逃过一劫的多比欧和布姐向米斯达同志三鞠躬
Relationships: 乔鲁诺米斯达, 茸米 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	茸米R·性感折磨

**Author's Note:**

> ooc警告，调教慎入  
> 给阿C的生日礼物！！！祝C神生日快乐~  
> 病娇茸×骚气米的鬼畜爱  
> 调教、药、鞭挞、粗口警告，永远到达不了涉爆的真实！！！  
> 前面一点吵架小刀刀  
> 但是其实是大锅甜肉嘿嘿嘿  
> 迫害米4的车车，代表逃过一劫的多比欧和布姐向米斯达同志三鞠躬

“你在看什么？”  
乔鲁诺突然从身后探出头，把正盯着手机屏幕发呆的米斯达吓了一跳。  
米斯达手忙脚乱的关掉了手机屏幕，勉强的一脸尬笑着应付道：“没、没什么，随便看看，呃，那个……啊！保护费收好了吗？收好了就走吧还要去下一家呢。”  
乔鲁诺看着明显是心慌的自顾自说着话起身离开的米斯达，微不可察的皱了皱眉。“怎么了？走啊。”米斯达已经走到了大门处，将门推开后才发现乔鲁诺没有跟上。  
乔鲁诺讳莫若深的盯着米斯达看了一会儿，才轻轻拎起已经打包好的布丁和草莓蛋糕跟了上去：“嗯。”  
米斯达本来以为乔鲁诺会追问自己，然而乔鲁诺并没有，仿佛就云淡风轻的把这件事忘了，一切如常的继续收缴保护费。  
米斯达不自然的摸了摸自己的鼻梁。刚刚给他发来消息的，是曾经跟他有过短暂关系的一个女人。呃，至于有多短暂呢……一晚上，嗯。  
其实米斯达以前的风流往事也不少，但现在还找上门来的这是第一个。这个女人一年前就已经离开了意大利，前两天才刚刚回来，对于米斯达现在的身份变动还不清楚，所以就想当然的发了信息给他。  
米斯达接到信息的时候，第一时间就果断的回复了拒绝的信息，没想到对方依然不屈不挠的追问理由。  
米斯达一时语塞，难道是要说自己现在已经是热情现任教父的专属情人了吗？虽然这是事实，但是米斯达总觉得有一丝莫名其妙的自尊心在作怪，直接告诉自己曾经的床伴这样的事让他感觉有点羞耻。  
要知道一年前他还是在上面的那一个啊。  
也不知道刚刚乔鲁诺看到了没有，米斯达心神不宁的想着。乔鲁诺是教父，早慧，可是他毕竟年纪还小，这种成年人之间的快餐式关系他能够理解跟接受吗？  
而且乔鲁诺的直觉敏感又准确，所以米斯达在他面前根本藏不住事，即使刚刚乔鲁诺没有看清楚屏幕，估计他很快也能看破自己的事了吧。  
米斯达绞尽脑汁的思考着一会儿如何跟乔鲁诺解释，这边乔鲁诺已经收完了最后一家的保护费，神色自若的将现金和支票都放进手提包：“回去吧。”  
米斯达带着一些小小的谄媚和讨好向乔鲁诺伸出手：“我帮你提吧？”   
“不用，”乔鲁诺淡淡的侧过身不露痕迹的避开了米斯达的手，将装有点心的袋子递了过去：“你提这个就好。”  
所有犯了错的孩子，在还没有被父母发现之前，总是会格外的讨好着找话题，米斯达现在就是如此。“呐乔鲁诺，我们去吃冰激凌吧好不好？”米斯达刻意找着话题，向乔鲁诺征求意见。  
“不行，要先回去把东西都交到福葛手里归账。”乔鲁诺沉稳的答道，“如果你想吃的话我们办完事我再陪你去。”米斯达哦了一声，只能抱着装有点心的盒子跟在乔鲁诺后面，老老实实的盯着盒子里因为走路颠簸而微微颤抖的焦黄色布丁。

一路无话。

纳兰迦在福葛的办公桌前咬着笔埋头苦思，福葛则坐在一边，有点烦躁的揉了揉眉心：“你已经盯着这道题看了二十分钟了，算出来没有？”  
“催个屁呀！应该是……呃……”  
纳兰迦顶着福葛的死亡凝视，犹犹豫豫的正要开口，却被乔鲁诺救了。乔鲁诺像一阵风一样刮进福葛的办公室，将门关上，然后把手提包扔到了桌上，阴郁的吐出一句话：  
“米斯达有事瞒着我。”  
福葛一边打开手提包清点钱数和钞票，一边开玩笑般的道：“怎么了？他把你绿了？”  
乔鲁诺冷冷的扫了福葛一眼。纳兰迦惊讶的大喊起来：“他不是真把你绿了吧？！”福葛一把捂住纳兰迦的嘴，见乔鲁诺并不像是开玩笑的样子，也严肃的皱起了眉：“什么情况？详细说说。”  
乔鲁诺往沙发上一摊，面沉如水：“具体还不清楚，但是我看到他在跟一个年轻女人联系，而且还避着我。”纳兰迦困惑的挠了挠头：“那也不一定就是绿了你吧，说不定是别的什么事。”  
福葛嫌弃的看了纳兰迦一眼：“哪有那么简单，要是有什么事不能当着乔鲁诺说的那肯定是有鬼；不过，乔鲁诺，我建议你也不要太想当然了。”  
“米斯达从前过的确实是醉生梦死的生活，也爱玩，但是自从跟你在一起之后就完全没有了。他深知生活的痛苦，但是他仍然选择以积极快乐的态度去面对这一切，拥有这样觉悟的人我相信他不会做出越轨的事。”  
福葛一边习惯性的对着纳兰迦的小翘臀上下其手，一边平静道：“与其你在这里自己瞎猜，倒不如好好沟通一下。你要是不好意思开口，我跟纳兰迦可以帮你问问。”  
乔鲁诺沉默着，最后才重重叹了一口气：“……算了，我自己去问他吧。”  
“我没有出轨！”门被嗵的一声踹开，在外面偷听多时终于忍无可忍的米斯达愤怒的走了进来，将手机打开然后扔到乔鲁诺面前，只有捏紧的手暴露了他此刻内心的委屈：“你自己看！是那个女的想约我！我拒绝了！”  
乔鲁诺拿起手机草草看了几眼后就将手机放回了面前的矮桌上，然后看向了米斯达：“她一直在问你原因，你没有说，为什么不直接告诉他你和我在一起了？”  
“我……”原本气势汹汹的米斯达一下子语塞起来，勉强分辨道：“我本来都准备告诉她了，是你在这里乱怀疑我……”  
“你没准备告诉她，”乔鲁诺平静的道，“你觉得把和我在一起的事告诉她会让你丢脸。”  
见乔鲁诺一针见血的戳破了自己一直想掩盖的事实，米斯达蓦然间生出一丝心虚和惭愧来，嘴上却不肯饶人：“是、是又怎么样？谁还没有点虚荣心了？以前我是野，但那是以前！现在我人都是你的了你还有什么可生气的！给我留点脸不行吗！还怀疑我！你这才是得了便宜还卖乖吧！”  
乔鲁诺没有说话，只是看着越说越激动的米斯达，良久，直看到米斯达心里都有些发毛了，才施施然开口：“你要真觉得跟我在一起丢脸，我不会强迫你。”说罢，就面无表情的起身离开了。  
一直试图当自己是空气的纳兰迦和假装已经掉线的福葛默默注视着这一切。见乔鲁诺走远，纳兰迦才小心翼翼的开口：“米斯达，你要不要去追一下乔鲁诺啊。”  
原本的确有这样想法的米斯达听到纳兰迦的话，反而改变了态度，恶狠狠嘴硬的瞪着乔鲁诺离开的方向：“不去！那个臭小鬼天天没大没小的，不就是个小屁孩吗！”  
“他是教父，没大没小的是你。”福葛毫不留情的拆台，却觉察到米斯达眼底闪过一抹懊悔，终于还是不忍的放缓了语气：“你刚刚说的话，确实有点伤人了，其实明明你们两个都没打算吵架的……回去跟他好好聊聊吧。”  
福葛起身走到米斯达身边，然后不无同情的拍了拍他的肩膀：“现在，出去，我要继续辅导纳兰迦做功课了。”  
“……知道了。”米斯达不耐烦的打开福葛的手，再看向门外时，脸上却流露出罕见的失落。

华灯初上。  
米斯达将钥匙插进门锁，轻轻转动，然后同样轻手轻脚的推开门，进门之后再小心的将门带上。  
公寓里漆黑一片，并没有开灯，与外面已经亮起灯的夜景相比显得有些冷清。  
沙发上影影绰绰有一个身影，好像是在坐着。“茸茸？”米斯达试探的喊了一声，“我回来了，给你带了布丁哦，新买的。”  
“嗯。”乔鲁诺的声音难辨喜怒。  
米斯达没有开灯，拎着布丁径直走到了乔鲁诺面前，乖巧的蹲了下来，献宝般讨好的捧着布丁放到了乔鲁诺膝上：“原味的和芒果的我都买了哦，今天是我话没说好，你别生气了啦。”  
话开头之后，接下去的也就自然的说了出来：“当时我听到你说你怀疑我，我真的冤死了，所以一时气急才……我真不是有心的，我今天反思了一天，是我不对，我再怎么样也不该说那样的话……我真的很爱你，你又不是不知道……你就别生气了嘛，好不好？”米斯达轻轻蹭了蹭乔鲁诺的膝盖。  
乔鲁诺微凉的手抚上了米斯达的面颊，声音慵懒而富有磁性：“我已经不生气了。”  
“真的？”米斯达没想到纠结了一天的问题居然这么好解决，忙不迭的掏出手机表忠心：“你看，我今天下午已经给那个女的回复了，我说了我现在是你的恋人……”  
乔鲁诺探出一根纤长的手指，抵在了米斯达唇上，嘴角浮上一抹淡然的微笑：“嘘，我还没说完呢。”乔鲁诺慢条斯理的在黑暗中摸索着，“我说我不生气了，是因为我也要做对不起你的事了——我今天下午说，不会强迫你，可是……”  
乔鲁诺迅速的从身后拿出一副冰凉的手铐，咔嗒一声脆响，就将米斯达伏在他膝上的双手拷了起来。看着一脸错愕的米斯达，乔鲁诺的笑意愈发浓烈，窗外的月光将乔鲁诺的脸照得若隐若现：“我现在，要食言了。”

乔鲁诺的眼睛在一片幽暗中闪烁着绿色的微光，碧若深潭的瞳孔中闪烁着危险的光芒，微微上挑的眼尾让他看起来如同一个真正的吸血鬼一般，冷艳而优雅。  
没等米斯达想明白，乔鲁诺已经一把拽过米斯达的衣领，霸道的吻上米斯达肉感十足的厚唇，扫荡舔舐了一遍湿热的口腔，近乎癫狂的吮吸纠缠着那温软的舌头。  
“唔唔——”毫无准备的米斯达被突然深入几乎抵进喉咙里的舌呛到了，痛苦的咳嗽起来，咽部剧烈的收缩着，将乔鲁诺的长舌一下一下的紧紧吸住。乔鲁诺见状，慢慢放缓了攻势，开始极温柔的绕着米斯达的软舌打圈。  
乔鲁诺带有薄荷气息的津液在米斯达舌间缠绕摩挲，让原本抗拒的米斯达也逐渐放松了下来，紧绷的身体也一点一点的变软，就在米斯达也逐渐沉迷其中，开始享受这个极具占有欲的吻时，乔鲁诺突然毫无征兆的用力咬了下去。  
“啊！”一股铁锈腥味在米斯达嘴里弥漫开，他被乔鲁诺咬出血了。吃痛的米斯达本能的用手去摸自己的唇和舌尖，一边气的大喊起来：“乔鲁诺你疯了吗？！”  
乔鲁诺优雅的伸出手，略略挑起米斯达的下巴，大拇指爱抚的摩挲着米斯达染血的唇瓣，寒如夜星的眸子里闪烁着危险的光芒：“我疯了也是因为你啊，盖多·米斯达。”  
米斯达呆呆的凝视着乔鲁诺，仿佛整个魂都被那双如精魅般的绿眸勾住了，最终才晃了晃脑袋让自己清醒过来，急切而又无奈的道：“你要发神经我可以陪你，你先给我解开。”  
“那可不行，”乔鲁诺惋惜的摇了摇头，缓缓站起身，“你是巩乃斯的野马，是天生自由的灵魂；而我要完全占有你，就只有把你禁锢起来，让你永远永远，只能做我的禁脔。”  
说罢，就勾住米斯达手铐中间的铁链猛地一拽，任凭米斯达再怎么恳求威胁都无动于衷，直接把米斯达拽进了卧房。  
乔鲁诺推开房门，十分绅士的对米斯达做了一个请进的手势，脸上带着诡谲的微笑：“亲爱的盖多，这是我为你精心布置了一下午的哦，来看看喜欢吗？”  
米斯达被乔鲁诺看得浑身发毛，只能硬着头皮走了进去，只一眼，就彻底惊呆了：房间内凭空冒出了一个巨大的十字束缚架，两旁放着两个展示架，黑色的绒布底上陈放着各式各样的情趣用品，马具口塞、束缚带、按摩棒……还有很多东西米斯达都不知道是拿来干什么的。  
“wdnmd乔鲁诺，你是想玩死我啊！”米斯达声嘶力竭的喊出这句话之后，转身就想往外跑，然而不知道什么时候，乔鲁诺就已经神不知鬼不觉的给米斯达铐上了脚镣。  
乔鲁诺温柔的接住差点绊倒的米斯达，然后一把将他拦腰抱到了束缚架前，解开米斯达的手铐后就迅速的将他的手脚固定起来。最后，乔鲁诺柔情似水的看着拼命挣扎却根本无法动弹的米斯达，轻轻舔去米斯达嘴角的血迹，然后邪邪一笑：“要乖哦。”  
米斯达惊恐的看着天使般容颜的乔鲁诺拿起了一旁夸张的马嚼口，喊出了迪亚波罗的经典台词：“你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“反抗无效，我的小马儿。”乔鲁诺露出一个角度完美的微笑，将口塞硬塞进来米斯达的嘴里，又绕到米斯达身后开始细心为他调试着松紧。  
乔鲁诺的动作温柔又体贴，平和的宛如只是在为他整理领口，和一切平凡的情侣并无差别——如果能够忽略掉他手里的口塞和逐渐膨胀的欲望。  
乔鲁诺转回米斯达面前，揪住枪手领口“哧”的一声，毫不费力的将米斯达蓝色的上衣撕裂，然后一边如同婴儿一般迷恋的吮上米斯达胸前的红豆，一边伸手扒下米斯达的条纹裤。  
乔鲁诺的动作毫不怜惜，一边舔吻一边啃咬，动作粗暴得如同在对待一枚毫无生命的奶嘴，还时不时用牙齿狠狠的咬着米斯达饱满的蜜色胸肌，另一边乳头也用手无情的蹂躏着。  
又痒又痛的感觉自胸前蔓延向米斯达的全身，可是由于马嚼的存在，米斯达只能发出痛苦的闷哼。但是也许连米斯达自己都没有意识到，一种羞耻的快感正蓬勃的从他的心底升腾出来。  
乔鲁诺将摸出一粒药，从口塞的缝隙半强迫的塞进了米斯达嘴里，语气却和煦如暖阳一般：“把这个吞下去，不然你会受伤的。”米斯达勉强的就着自己的唾液将药丸咽下，乔鲁诺满意的点了点头称赞：“盖多真乖，那就先给你一点奖励吧。”  
说罢，乔鲁诺就轻佻的摘下米斯达的绒线菱格帽，然后将它套在了米斯达还软软的分身上。绒线略微毛躁的质地刺激摩擦着米斯达的龟头，再加上乔鲁诺秀气的手指不断揉搓，小盖多很快就挺立了起来。  
“啧，真是淫荡的身体，果然是欠调教吗。”乔鲁诺故作鄙夷的道，不轻不重的在米斯达软软的卵袋上弹了一下。米斯达的眼泪瞬间飚了出来：“嗯！唔唔！”  
乔鲁诺面无表情，这是第一次对米斯达的眼泪视若无睹，随手拿起了早就准备好的锁精环，直接就连同绒帽一起扣在了米斯达的根部。看着米斯达还在微微跳动的勃起，乔鲁诺又变得温情起来，充满爱怜的俯下身在米斯达前端洇湿了一小块的绒帽上吻了吻：“可怜的小家伙。”  
此时的米斯达身体已经开始微微发红，他已经明白了乔鲁诺刚刚喂给他的是什么药。心头的燥热越来越强烈，米斯达已经开始发出不受控制的呻吟，从口塞的间隙间溢出，甜腻而勾人。  
乔鲁诺缓缓的解着自己的西装纽扣，动作随性却无比优美，颇有几分斯文败类的风度：“知道吗？我刚刚给你吃的可是好东西呢，”皮带被解开，下身的束缚也被乔鲁诺有条不紊的解脱着。  
“一般的催情药呢，除了催情之外还有一定程度的麻醉剂成分，可是我给你吃的这种没有哦，”乔鲁诺慢条斯理的将自己怒张坚挺的欲望从内裤里释放出来，啪的一声弹到了自己腹上。“它会让你清醒的感觉到每一丝痛苦和快感，绝对不会出现神志不清的情况呢。”  
乔鲁诺尺寸惊人的肉刃正对着米斯达，米斯达的目光一触及就再也无法挪开，眼神中的渴望溢于言表，后穴的酥麻也刺激着分泌出黏液。想要，这是米斯达现在脑海中唯一思考的东西。  
他不断扭动着纤长的腰肢，企图通过与立柱的摩擦来缓解自己后方的骚痒与空虚，然而这样只是让米斯达越来越希望有东西能够用力的填满自己。  
乔鲁诺看着眼前的青年被牢牢的绑在刑架上，漂亮的脸蛋两颊微红，带着马嚼的口中正发出含混不清的淫媚呻吟，粗粝的绳子和皮革从他两腿间绑上固定，米斯达翘着屁股摩擦麻绳和立柱，麻绳浅浅的勒紧了穴口，粗糙的绳结上沾满了亮晶晶的淫水。  
“嗯……”米斯达近乎哀求的看向乔鲁诺，声音里的妩媚和挑逗几乎让乔鲁诺恨不得现在就扑过去狠狠操他，操到这个小妖精哭喊着求饶认错为止，可是这样，就不好玩了。  
乔鲁诺忽略着身下的滚烫，将皮带从搭扣里抽了出来，然后一抖手腕，啪的一声正抽在米斯达发红微肿的奶头上。  
这一鞭并不重，但却足以让沉溺在情欲中的米斯达恢复神智并痛呼出声：“唔！”因为疼痛而溢出的泪水在脸上划出一道泪痕。乔鲁诺怜惜的擦拭着米斯达脸上的泪水，又微微俯身近乎虔诚的舔吻着米斯达胸前的红印：“为什么要哭呢？”  
未等米斯达急促的呼吸恢复，乔鲁诺的脸上也还是浓浓的眷恋，手却再次高高扬起了皮带，精准而迅速的连连抽打在米斯达赤裸的胸前和大腿内侧。乔鲁诺宛如一个技艺高超的画师，围绕刑柱转着圈，在米斯达蜜色的肌肤上用斑驳的红痕作画。  
痛觉如同情欲一样，先是令人感到折磨，再接着，遍布敏感带的凌乱鞭痕尽数转换成噬人的痒意，每一鞭的间隙都恰到好处的赶在米斯达平复过来之前；当下一鞭再次抽打在身上时，酥麻的快感一点一点蔓延，接着高昂直上，几乎要从每一个毛孔里爆发出来。  
终于，乔鲁诺停在了米斯达身后，对准了米斯达的后穴抬手就是一鞭。“啊！”米斯达仰起了头，露出性感的颈脖，口中是满足的媚叫，骚穴因为冰凉的皮带舔鞭着皮肤，又分泌出了更多淫水。  
绯色的鞭痕在米斯达充满肉欲的身体上纵横交错，此刻，连淫靡的穴口都被抽打得微微红肿了起来，却依然细细的磨蹭着那根勒住后穴的绳索。乔鲁诺轻笑起来，解开了米斯达脚踝处的镣铐，然后不紧不慢的绕到了米斯达身前，抱住米斯达的腰往上一抬，米斯达的腿就自然的缠上了乔鲁诺的腰。  
米斯达激烈的试图将乔鲁诺正抵在自己穴口的灼热吞下去，可是却被乔鲁诺的手牢牢的托住了紧实饱满的臀部。“老实点，这么欠操？”乔鲁诺不耐烦的在米斯达的臀肉上扇了一巴掌，然后慢条斯理的腾出一只手，解开了固定在米斯达脑后的马嚼口。  
重新获得口腔自由的米斯达大口大口的喘息着，还没来得及将口里含混不清的唾液处理掉就按捺不住的哭了起来：“操我、操我、茸茸，快点……用力操我啊求你了……”  
米斯达的勾人魂魄的叫声字不成句，他被情欲折磨的大汗淋漓，几乎浑身湿透。他迫切的渴望那根抵在自己穴口的肉棒狠狠的将他肏翻，不顾他感受的、粗暴的、将他一直肏到天亮。  
乔鲁诺几乎是想马上就把米斯达按在地上肏到那张性感的小嘴说不出话来，然而，他只是喉结滚动了一下，仿佛那根抵在米斯达后穴上的巨物不是他的一样，声音沙哑得像是从肺部发出，眼神毫无温度的盯着米斯达：“说，你今天错了吗？”  
“错了、我错了嗯啊、茸茸你饶了我吧…操我我好难受！”米斯达难过得浑身颤抖，他几乎能够感觉到身下滚烫的龟头上怒张的筋脉血管，始终在他的穴口外过门不入，这种近在眼前却吃不到的折磨几乎将他逼疯。  
乔鲁诺满意的嗯了一声：“答对了，作为奖励——”乔鲁诺一边说着，一边缓缓的将整个硕大的蘑菇头捅了进去。米斯达欣喜的叫了出声却又失落的发现只是进来了一个头部，不过这样对于现在的米斯达来说，也已经好过刚才千万了。  
米斯达泛着水光的粉色肉穴包覆绞咬着乔鲁诺的前端，乔鲁诺的冠状沟正好卡在米斯达的穴口处，这种求而不得的饥渴几乎将米斯达吞噬殆尽，蚀骨的痒意如同万蚁啃食：“茸茸、操穿我、操我…嗯啊…求求你茸茸…！插进来！”  
乔鲁诺看着面色似痛苦似愉悦的米斯达，感受着销魂窟主动卖力上下吞吃自己肉棒，依然是笑意不达眼底的温柔：“第二个问题，你是我的什么人，小妖精？”  
已经尝到甜头的米斯达明白，此刻只有满足乔鲁诺的占有欲他才能够得到更多。对于交媾的强烈欲望已经摧毁了米斯达的一切意志，他只能痛苦的晃着脑袋一边发出急切而甜腻的闷哼一边道：“是……教父的、专属情人，嗯啊、是乔鲁诺的…小妖精……专门给茸茸肏的小妖精！”  
“真聪明。”乔鲁诺低沉的称赞着已经舍弃一切羞耻心的爱人，随着话音落下松开了一直托着米斯达的手，半没入紧致肉穴中的火热倏然间一插到底，粗长的肉刃如同一把太刀贯穿了米斯达渴盼已久的穴肉。  
终于得到全部想要的米斯达狂喜的哭喊了出来：“进来了！啊啊好大、好大…太深了……好舒服要死掉了啊啊啊！！”乔鲁诺欣赏着米斯达淫荡的性感模样，如痴如醉的舔舐着米斯达顺着口角淌下的一片片涎水，眼神中带着满满的爱慕：“我的流奶与蜜之地……”  
米斯达沉沦在后穴的空虚被填满的快感和乔鲁诺深情的舔吻中，他现在除了两只手还被绑着以外，唯一的着力点就只在于和乔鲁诺的交合处，因此他几乎是将乔鲁诺的硕大整根吞没，粗糙的麻绳已经被挤到一边，但还是紧紧的勒在股沟的敏感带上。  
被插入的喜悦很快被另一轮的骚动没过了，米斯达小声呻吟着，再一次开始扭动着自己的腰肢，欲求不满的来回蹭动自己体内的巨物：“茸茸……动一动…动一动、用力操我啊…我不行了……”  
“别着急，”乔鲁诺似乎突然对米斯达挺拔的胸部着迷起来，两手大把的揉抓着陷入乳肉之中，掌心的薄茧剐蹭着米斯达红嫩的乳尖。米斯达异常敏感的小奶头在乔鲁诺的玩弄下勃起到极限，只要一点轻微的触动都能让他爽到发抖：“嗯用力…骚奶头好痒…拽我奶子快点、茸茸，用力玩我啊啊、操我……”  
乔鲁诺轻轻的笑起来：“街头长大的孩子，发骚的时候说起下流脏话来真是顺口。”然后突然停止了爱抚，蛮横的一把掐住了米斯达线条性感的喉部，天使般的精致面孔变得病态而乖戾：“现在告诉我，你属于谁？”  
米斯达的声音已经被灼热的欲火烧焦，被乔鲁诺扼得接近窒息，却依然以放荡而沙涩的气声道：“属于乔、乔鲁诺，我的骚穴、奶头，还有我的、我的鸡巴！我的整颗心整个身体都属于乔鲁诺啊啊——”  
乔鲁诺松开手，稳稳的将米斯达的腰身托起，然后带着慈悲的笑容，在米斯达的颈侧咬了下去：“我接受你的宣誓。”  
随着米斯达的一声尖叫，乔鲁诺如打桩机般开始了猛烈地抽操，粗长的性器把米斯达肠液泛滥的肉穴操的噗嗤噗嗤响，一股一股透明的淫水都被圆硕的龟头刮了出来。  
刚才米斯达饱受情欲煎熬，对于乔鲁诺来说同样如是，因此暴涨的欲望早就坚硬如烧红的铁棒，再加上乔鲁诺的长度惊人，所以他此刻不需要任何技巧，只要直挺挺的插入就足以让米斯达更加狂乱的哭叫颤抖，所有的敏感点都会被它挤压，那极乐的所在更是无处可逃，不论插入还是抽出，总能将米斯达干的浪叫连连。  
“茸茸…茸茸…我爱你…用力操我、操我啊啊我爱你啊……茸茸……”  
在欲海中沉沦的爱人语无伦次的喊着自己的昵称，乔鲁诺安抚般的以吻回应着：“我在，我在。”米斯达主动挺起圆翘的小屁股迎合着乔鲁诺凶猛而深情的操干，婴儿手臂粗细的大屌不知疲倦的狠插狠操在米斯达后庭中的骚心上，一波一波的强烈快感几乎将米斯达溺死。  
米斯达的肉感十足的小嘴渴盼的在黑暗中寻找着乔鲁诺，终于寻觅到后，两条口舌如愿以偿的肆意搅动纠缠着，互相吮吸出啧啧水声。米斯达花甬中的嫩肉绞吸着乔鲁诺的硕大，在乔鲁诺一下一下狂野的捣弄不但没有松动反而越来越紧。  
米斯达的哭腔带着绵绵的鼻音：“茸茸我想射、我忍不住了啊啊…你把、把那个环取、嗯啊、取下来……好不好……”乔鲁诺有点讶异，旋即就露出了玩味的笑意：“你前面我可都没碰过，只是被吊着挨操就让你想射了，”乔鲁诺加快了挺动的速度，压低声音在米斯达耳边邪邪的低笑：“还真是欠操的骚货小马儿啊。”  
“啊啊好快！！啊啊啊啊啊！好大呜呜呜啊！盖多、盖多是欠操的小骚货、是、是乔鲁诺的玩具……米斯达是乔鲁诺的小骚货啊啊啊！要被茸茸的大鸡巴肏死了啊啊啊……”  
乔鲁诺粗大的肉柱每一次抽插都会被米斯达身下的小嘴舔吸着挽留，层层媚肉都几乎被操的拖了出来，即使是脱离穴口之后也还紧紧的吸附在乔鲁诺的分身上。乔鲁诺突然奋力发作，将米斯达按着肏得尖叫起来，十字架刑柱几乎不堪重负。  
一阵更快速的抽插之后，乔鲁诺狠狠的将精液直接射进了米斯达的花径深处，然后迅速的解开了扣在米斯达鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸前的锁精环，接着召唤出了黄金镇魂曲——  
“要去了啊啊啊——”几乎是在解开的一瞬间，米斯达就颤抖哭喊着射了出来，一股浓浓的白浊如水箭一般喷出，强烈的冲击力将乔鲁诺箍在米斯达分身上的帽子顶了出去。与此同时，乔鲁诺操纵着黄金镇魂曲，顽劣的握住了米斯达射精中颤抖不止的分身。  
过去十余秒后，米斯达在快感中强挣扎着意识到了不对的地方：就算自己刚刚一直憋着，也不可能这么久还没射完，而且直到现在还没有丝毫减弱的征兆。米斯达泪眼迷离的勉强睁开眼看向乔鲁诺，刚刚尖叫完的嗓音依然沙涩无比：“怎、怎么回事？？？”  
乔鲁诺正从容不迫的抱着手，倚靠在墙上看着还在不断高潮的米斯达。窗外的月光铺洒在金发少年赤身的胴体上，起伏的肌肉线条在黑暗中唯一的光源下清晰分明。  
乔鲁诺如绿宝石般的眸子里闪烁着餍足而邪魅的光芒，嘴角勾起有如新月：“盖多啊盖多，认错是很好的，但我有必要让你涨一下教训，不然你会忘记的。”  
“我的小骚货，有试过自己的极限在哪里吗？”  
“射完两三次之后，就会越来越少，到最后就没有东西可以再继续射了，”  
“不过黄镇的能力就是不断重置，我已经重置了你高潮的这段时间，也就是说你会一直高潮喔~”  
“因为重复的只是这一个片段，所以你的身体不会一直持续射精，到最后就会没有东西射出来了，但是快感还是一样的。”  
乔鲁诺带着微笑款款走向米斯达，犹如夜色中的艳鬼，纤长的手指挑起了米斯达光洁的下巴，暧昧的贴近：“还有可能会尿出来哦……”  
“永远到达不了真实的高潮，想想就让人兴奋。”  
米斯达因为迭起的高潮而泛红的脸上，错愕很快就变成了绝望的哀嚎：“操你妈的乔鲁诺操你妈的黄金镇魂曲草你们的姥姥啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
乔鲁诺爱怜的握住还在不住往外涌着白浊的小盖多，另一只手将一根带着凸起的电动按摩棒打开开关，用力塞进了米斯达的后穴之中，深情的吻了吻米斯达的颤抖的唇瓣：“我也爱你。”

次日清晨，乔鲁诺杀到了荒木庄。  
迪亚波罗一拍桌子，怒吼道：“我不同意！”  
乔鲁诺摊了摊手：“这事你说了不算，我是来找多比欧的。”  
迪亚波罗气到爆炸，乔鲁诺这个臭小鬼，一大早跑到荒木庄来哐哐哐砸门，说他对米斯达用黄镇了，要多比欧去救命，问他原因他居然一脸不怀好意色眯眯的笑容，用膝盖想都能猜到这两个人肯定是用替身在玩什么龌龊的东西。  
结果他们玩完了，就让他的小多比欧去帮他们擦屁股！呸！他想得美！  
正当迪亚波罗准备继续气势汹汹的跟乔鲁诺吵架的时候，已经穿戴齐整的多比欧就从后软软的环住了迪亚波罗的腰，笑眯眯的道：“没事啦boss，让我去嘛，我很快就回来啊，就当是还乔鲁诺的人情嘛。”  
帝王迪亚波罗在对上自己小秘书的时候总是溃不成军，只能烦躁的抓了抓自己粉色绿斑的长发：“好嘛好嘛都听你的……但是我要陪你去。”

乔鲁诺将迪亚波罗和米斯达领回了家，然后让多比欧进了房间之后，拦住了迪亚波罗。  
多比欧也就罢了，但是乔鲁诺绝对不想让迪亚波罗看到米斯达现在诱人的样子一眼。迪亚波罗只是冷哼了一声，大大咧咧的在乔鲁诺家的沙发上坐下。他当然看穿了乔鲁诺的意图，但是他对于米斯达那个风骚的臭小子一点兴趣也没有，于是并没有提出任何异议。  
当多比欧使用新分歧将米斯达从黄镇中解救出来之后，赶紧把米斯达从刑架上解下来扶到了床上，又帮米斯达盖好了被子，才关切道：“米斯达，你现在感觉好点了吗？”  
米斯达眼神空洞的盯着天花板，嗓子干的像是要冒出烟却依然咬牙切齿一字一顿的道：“等、我、好、了，我就要把乔鲁诺那个王八犊子碎、尸、万、段。”

两个小时后，多比欧走了出来。  
“怎么样了？”乔鲁诺紧张的看向多比欧。多比欧肯定的向乔鲁诺点了点头：“放心，已经没事了，他很累所以只跟我说了一句话就睡着了。”  
“他说什么了？”乔鲁诺一脸疑惑。  
多比欧眨了眨大眼睛，道：“他说你是乌龟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完才想起来，其实可以加一个灌尿的  
> 嗯……那么接下来是迫害小多比欧还是布姐呢~  
> 更多精彩欢迎LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久


End file.
